


Day 7: Blowjob

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, at least it starts that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: They had been arguing.  Bucky couldn’t remember what it was about.  They’d been arguing since Natasha told him and Steve that her friend Clint had an opening in his building and introduced them.Bucky couldn’t remember what they had been arguing about because Clint had crowded him against the wall when Bucky was mid-sentence and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Day 7: Blowjob

They had been arguing. Bucky couldn’t remember what it was about. They’d been arguing since Natasha told him and Steve that her friend Clint had an opening in his building and introduced them. 

Bucky couldn’t remember what they had been arguing about because Clint had crowded him against the wall when Bucky was mid-sentence and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Bucky couldn’t remember because Clint’s big hand was splayed wide across his hip, a warm heavy pressure that made Bucky melt a little bit.

Not that Bucky was going easy on him. He had both hands up under Clint’s shirt, trying to touch as much of his skin as he could reach. Clint seemed fully on board with this plan. He pressed into Bucky’s hands and made eager noises into his mouth.

Bucky’s hands wandered the front of Clint’s jeans, and he tugged on them questioningly.

Clint gave a frustrated groan. “No lube,” he said, pulling away from Bucky’s lips just enough to speak.

Bucky made a disgruntled noise. He cupped Clint through his jeans and relished the needy moan he got for it. It made him pause as another idea occurred to him.

He tipped his head up to look at Clint.

“What about this then?” 

He slid to knees as smoothly as he could, his hands still on the front of Clint’s jeans.

Clint seemed frozen for second before he nodded. His eyes were wide and fixed on Bucky, and Bucky felt like they were sliding into new territory.

Bucky unfastened Clint’s jeans, and Clint helped him push them down and out of the way. Once more, Bucky wrapped his hand around Clint’s shaft. It was still covered by his boxers, but they didn’t nothing to conceal how hard Clint was. Bucky took a second to feel the length of him and run his hand down from tip to base. Clint shuddered, but stood there quietly as Bucky explored. Not that Bucky made him wait long. He wanted to see for himself.

He pulled back the elastic band carefully before tugging the fabric down to join Clint’s jeans. Clint’s dick bobbed in front of his face, and Bucky licked his lips. Clint’s breathing hitched and then he hissed as Bucky mouthed up the side of his shaft. Bucky teased his way up to the head and then wrapped his mouth around it. Clint groaned and his hips made an abortive thrust.

“Easy there, Barton,” Bucky pulled back to say, before leaning back in to get his mouth back on Clint’s cock. There was a muffled curse above him, but Clint held still.

It had been a while, so Bucky took his time getting used to it, but it wasn’t long before he’d built up as easy rhythm. His head bobbed as he gradually fit more and more of Clint’s cock into his mouth. Spit started to slide down the shaft and run over his fingers where he worked the base and Clint’s balls with his fingers.

Clint had braced his hands on the wall above Bucky’s head. It meant that Bucky couldn’t see his face, but he could watch his ab muscles flex where his shirt was pushed up and hear all the little noises that Clint made. It sounded like he was getting close: his breathing was ragged and he moaned every time Bucky sucked harder around his head. Bucky tried to move a little faster and brought his hand up higher to stroke more of his length. 

Clint’s legs were tensed and a fine tremble was running through his muscles.

“Shit, Barnes. I’m close. If you don’t wanna—” Clint groaned and panted, distracted for a second as Bucky sucked harder. Bucky kind of loved that he could take apart this tall lanky asshole so easily. “You better move if you don’t want me to come in your mouth.”

Bucky patted him on the thigh and lifted one hand up in the ok sign.

“You sure?” Clint said.

Bucky hummed an affirmative around his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Clint said, sounding wrecked. 

“Oh fuck,” he said again, and then he was coming with a grunt and a low moan. He pulsed into Bucky’s mouth and his hips gave short, stuttered thrusts.

Bucky swallowed around him, working him through it until Clint pulled back. Clint slumped sideways against the wall. When he looked down at Bucky, his eyes were wide and he had an expression Bucky had never seen before.

Bucky wiped his mouth with the back of his hand—Clint’s eyes tracked the movement exactly—and cleared his throat.

He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say when Steve’s keys jangled in the front door lock. Even though they were down the hall and well out of sight, Bucky scrambled to his feet and Clint quickly righted himself. He pulled up his boxers and jeans, practically falling over himself to get them back on. Bucky rolled his eyes, but helped anyway. The boxers came up with an unforgiving snap of the elastic around the waist and he reached for the jeans next.

“Buck?” Steve called out. Bucky could hear him slipping out of his shoes and hanging up his coat.

“I’m here!” Bucky called back, watching as Clint frantically closed the button on his jeans. “Clint and I were talking about apartment stuff.”

He yanked Clint’s shirt free where it had gotten awkwardly tucked into his pants.

“I was just leaving,” Clint said out, walking to the end of their hallway in time for Steve to stick his head around the corner. 

Bucky watched him go, and then cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna shower,” he said turning away so Steve wouldn’t see him tenting his pants.

“Okay?” Steve said behind him. 

Bucky resolutely ignored him and tried to decide if it was going to be a cold shower or a hot one.


End file.
